Midnight Stroll
by BaKa BT
Summary: Hinata runs into Naruto one night after a long day of traing. Will she tell Naruto how she feels? if so what will Naruto do about it? rated T because of what might happen in chapters to come. Finished!
1. Midnight Stroll

Hi!

This is my first story ever and I'm kinda nervous about writing so if it sucks, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Midnight Stroll

Naruto had wasted the whole day doing nothing in particular. He chased a few cats around the neighborhood, ate a few bowls of ramen, greeted a friend here and there but no one seemed to have any time to stop and talk. He decided that it couldn't hurt to have a few more bowls of ramen and he had nothing better to do so he headed to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

'The one day I take off from training and missions and no one wants to hang out' he thought as he let out a sigh and asked for another bowl of ramen. It was nearing midnight and he didn't want to go home and he had nothing to do.

'Might as well take a walk' he thought as he got up from Ichiraku's and left a few bills on the counter.

Hinata had been training in the forest the whole day and she had lost track of the time, now it was nearing midnight so she decided to walk home. She liked the village at night, it was so peaceful and she liked the fact that not many people were out because she felt self conscious when too many people look at her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and smiled.

"You look so cute when you smile Hinata."

She opened her eyes and blushed as red as an apple because standing two feet away from her was her oblivious crush staring right into her eyes with a big toothy grin on.

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun." Was all she could manage before her already weak legs went out and she fell right into Naruto's arms.

"Hinata! Hinata are you alright?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm F-Fine." She stammered and tried to get up but fell back down.

"Come on, let's go sit over there." Naruto said as he helped her up and walked over to a bench by a stream that runs through the village.

**End chapter**

At first I didn't want to write chapters but Im too lazy, its too late and I need to go to school in the morning so I'll update tomorrow but I doubt anyone will read this anyway so it doesn't really matter.

THANK YOU GOODNIGHT!!


	2. Confessions On the Bench

Hello again!

I'm bored and tired so what the hay? Might as well write.

Here is chapter two, detail might be bad but if you want I'll rewrite it or you can, I don't really care.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, but I can dream.

Chapter Two: Confessions On the Bench

"Thank God you're okay Hinata. You really shouldn't push yourself so hard, what if you had passed out with no one around?" Naruto said sounding sincere.

"U-Um, t-thank G-God you w-were here then N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered while staring at the ground playing with her fingers.

"Hinata, why do you always get so nervous when you talk to me? Are you afraid of me like the others?" Naruto asked after a long, awkward silence as he looked at the glistening stream, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Of course not!!... Its just that, w-well um…" Hinata got redder then before.

'Why can't I just tell him?' she thought to herself while trying to think of a response.

"I think I know why then, Hinata-chan."

'Did he just call me Hinata-_chan_?'

She looked up and found herself staring into deep blue eyes getting nearer and nearer, but this time she didn't blush.

'Am I really doing this? I don't feel like getting slapped tonight. Eh, what the heck.' And with that thought he gently cradled her face and brought his lips to hers.

'Her lips are so soft' he thought to himself as he pulled away. He saw a look of utter shock on her face and quickly said "I'm sorry, I-"

But his words were cut off by her lips, this time she deepened the kiss with her tongue and they sat there on the bench kissing passionately in the moonlight.

**End Chapter**

Well I decided to continue the story mainly because I don't like this ending; I'm all for romance but some closure would help. Any suggestions? Please review! BTW, thanks for the encouragement naruhina17 and Rose Tiger, it made my day=)

Good Night.


	3. The Walk Home

Right, I'll try to make this chapter longer but I'm kind of tired, I have a short attention span, and I'm talking to my friends online so I'll just do the best I can.

So yeah, this is the walk home and the conversation that passes between the two and maybe something a little more…

Disclaimer: Yea Yea, I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah

Chapter Three: The Walk Home

They sat on the bench in each others arms just staring at the stream for what seemed like an eternity. In reality, only a few minutes passed.

"Its twelve thirty, you should go home." Naruto said softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Let me walk you home." He suggested after seeing the frown on Hinata's face which turned into a smile.

The two walked along the stream in the moonlight, hands in their pockets, too shy to break the silence.

'If I don't talk she's not gonna talk but I don't know what to say… I really like you, no that's too corny and I think she already knows that…'

Naruto's thoughts showed on his face and Hinata noticed. "Um, I live up this way," she pointed around the corner "so Naruto-kun, do you still like Sakura?" 'That was a stupid question, and I can't believe I didn't stutter!'

Naruto smiled and she despaired for a moment until he said "I gave up on her a while ago, its funny that you mentioned her because I managed to hook her up with a friend, after Sasuke left…" his smile faded.

She quickly changed the subject. "Does that mean you don't want a g-girlfriend" she turned a little red

He smiled, "Do you want to go out?" he asked.

Hinata never smiled so wide in her life, "Of course! Oh this is where I live." She stopped in front of the Hyuuga Estate and looked at Naruto.

"It's too late to be walking the streets alone. M-Maybe you should spend the n-nite here." She suggested.

Naruto's grin widened as she took his hand and walked him into the house.

"Hold on, what about your father?" he asked.

"Even he has missions every once and a while." She said. "And Hanabi is sleeping over a friends house."

Naruto lowered his head to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened and they started moving towards the couch in the living room.

They fell onto the couch still kissing passionately and Naruto started to move his hands to her pants.

"As much as I love you, I don't do that on the first date." Hinata said.

"I should have known, but I wasn't reaching for what you were thinking about," he pulled out a remote control that was under them on the couch and turned the T.V. on, "Jeez, you got a dirty mind." He joked.

They both laughed.

They stayed up in each others arms and watched cheesy movies for a while (Hinata's idea)

When Hinata looked at Naruto she saw he had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply.

'He's so cute when he's asleep' she thought and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You really do have a dirty mind." he said opening his eyes and startling her.

"I love you Hinata-chan."

"I love you too Naruto-kun."

And they fell asleep in each others arms.

**The End**

Well I tried to make it longer, I still don't like the ending but whatever.

If you want to, you can rewrite it, just tell me first.

I'm gonna make another one of these except with Sakura and a guy that Naruto hooked her up with, sort of a continuation.

I might mention Naruto and Hinata in it just to show a connection in the two stories.

Oh yeah, sorry for the disappointment but I'm bad at writing sex scenes(virgin) and I think it would be out of character for Hinata.

That's all for now, if you liked it then read my next story, it'll probably be out tomorrow.

Till then good night!


End file.
